Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sound/silent switchable photoelectric switch.
Description of the Related Art
Micro switches are electric switching devices that can open/close an electric circuit rapidly when being actuated. They are classified into sound micro switches and silent micro switches. Sound micro switches provide good touch experience but the sound they produce may be annoying to users. Silent micro switches, on the other hand, do not produce any sound but provide poor touch experience.
Conventional micro switches are only able to realize one or the other mode, and cannot freely switch between the two modes. In addition, the micro switches adopt metal materials as movable and static contacts which are easily oxidized, leading to malfunction of the switches.